Rio:Warring Kingdoms
by Spiros the Unchained
Summary: Birds have never been an animal species supposed to coexist happily. They are like humans, they make kingdoms, the raise armies and hate each other. Espionage, hatred, war and death. Birds have a life on their own.
1. Trouble Brewing

**Surprise! This is the first chapter of the story I was talking about.**

 **DON'T WORRY THOUGH, you still can send me your OCs, for most of you will show up later on, it won't be long, but it won't be soon enough. Anyway, hope you like the chapter.**

 **XXX** **change of scene**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Australia, The Wastelands._

They say that nothing survives the The Wastelands. Nothing can withstand the endless sea of hard sand. Nothing can stay sane in the face of dehydration and heat.

At least… that's what humans believe.

We birds know a few things more about this world. There are beasts who see sanity in insanity, who find comfort in pain and love in violence.

Vultures.

Vultures are a piece of common knowledge. Humans used them as a metaphor to imply that someone is waiting for the chance to act upon something. Vultures are exactly that.

From the ancient times, vultures sought to reach the other continents in order to expand their influence. At that time, vultures controlled Africa along with Australia, but after countless wars, they lost their power in Africa and were restricted in Australia, unable to leave due to its long distance from the other continents.

For hundreds of years, the vultures remained secluded in their island, awaiting the time for revenge.

Uninterested in politics and order, they have been scattered like the sand for long.

But that will change… soon enough.

For a new vulture king will rise. His name...

Fenrir, the Sandcaller.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blu walked through the Royal Gardens as he headed for the entrance of the Frozen House.

That was what people called the palace of the Spix Macaws in Minnesota. It took its name after the very nickname his House took after being evicted from the Amazon thirty years ago. After their eviction, they reached Minnesota, where they could stay safe from the other Bird Kingdoms. Thus its nickname was given. While most people referred to his family as the Frozen House, Blu's father originally adopted the family name Gunderson, inspired by the family name of a local human bookshop.

Blu reached the entrance of the palace. He shot a glance up to admire the palace. It was something like a replica of the tower of London. It had five tall pointy towers with griffins standing on the edges. Four at the sides and larger one standing in the middle of the structure. On the very end of the tower stood a flag depicting a Spix Macaw rising from the flames.

That was his family's coat of arms.

They would bring the Spix species back from the ashes. That was what his father sought after and that was what he would soon look after.

He brought his gaze back to ground lever. He noticed two Gundersian guards standing tall next to the gate. He approached and nodded to them as way of telling them to open the gate.

With no effort, they pushed the gate wide open, allowing the young prince to get inside.

Before closing the gates, Blu made a quick glance towards one of the guards. He was heavily armored with and iron plate, not allowing him to fly, but protecting him from most dangers. He also carried a spear, bladed in both ends for maximum damage and flexibility.

Blu really was terrified by this guards. Not only were they so intimidating, but the fact that he had difficulties in the use of violence, and by difficulties meaning useless, made things worse.

His father tried countless times to teach him how to fight, along with other things, but his failed, miserably.

Blu only exceled in the work of the mind. He knew three languages and several crafts, like painting and writing. But he couldn't fight, and in a world like ours, fighting is everything.

But he doesn't need all that. He is a prince. Soon a king. Other people will fight for him.

"My prince?"

Blu turned his gaze towards the steward.

"Please follow me, if you may" said the steward.

Blu nodded and he let himself be led to the throne room.

Once he entered, he was greeted by the royal court. Blu made a short bow of respect and proceeded to the throne, where his father, Wite Gunderson, sat.

Blu kneeled before his father.

"Rise" said his father.

Blu did so obediently.

"I called you all here…" he said as he got to his feet "… to inform you of my latest decision regarding the future of our House"

All the attendants went silent to listen to the next few things their king had to say.

"I decided…" he said as he walked towards Blu "… to agree on a strong alliance with our lifelong "cousins", the Spix Macaws in the Amazon"

"But, my lord, how are you sure they will agree?" one of the noblemen asked.

"I've been communicating through messengers with King Eduardo for quite a few months and after harsh negotiations, we decided that we will have an alliance only on one condition"

"And that is…." said Blu.

"You are to marry his daughter, Jewel, so the other kingdoms can see we are making alliances with the blood of our blood, and not common idiots"

Blu went pale. Before anyone could say anything, Blu flew out of the room towards the gates of the palace.

His father sighed.

"My king, it seems even your son disapproves" was heard by one of the noblemen.

"After all…" said another one "…what's the use of having an ally so far away?"

"Thanks to the technology of the humans, we can reach our friends and foes in mere hours…" he said as he sat down "… after all, they are not as advanced as we are. We have nothing to fear. Our capital, Spix's Landing, is a fortress that only by flying over us with no armor is the only way to get in, and even then, our archers will do the job"

He rested his head on the neck pillow of his throne.

"After all, maybe Blu does something useful for a change…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jewel was greeted by the jungle as her eye lids went open and her feet got her up slowly and steadily.

Her father must be waiting for her.

Once she felt strong enough to leave her tree hole, she headed for the Great Tree of Whispers, where her father, who was the tribal leader, would go every day. Jewel didn't really like the idea of being the leader's daughter, for it carried much responsibility, something that she despised.

As she reached the Great Tree of Whispers, so bowed down in respect to the huge tree. Some said that it was the tallest tree in the jungle. While she didn't believe it, she still found it a sight to respect. The elders would day that the great Macaw of the Forest once lived here.

It is said that the Macaw of the Forest was a godlike macaw of unimaginable power, commanding the forests based on her will. The most impressive feat of hers is these trees, which were created to worship her.

She got back to her feet and headed into the tree, where she could see her father standing.

"I told you I don't care what the Scarlets are doing regarding their loyalty affairs!" Eduardo yelled at his steward "As long as they don't trespass our land, they are free to do what they please!"

"But sir, an imminent war with the Military Macaws could prove vital…"

"Begone!" Eduardo yelled again and forced his steward out. Jewel noticed the steward fly past her and approached her father.

"Father, what was all that about?"

Eduardo noticed her worried voice and acted swiftly.

"My sweet Jewel of the forest, good morning" he said as he hugged her daughter.

Jewel hugged him back and after a few seconds both let go.

"Good thing you came!" he said.

Jewel eyed him questioningly, having no idea what he was talking about.

"You see, I have been communicating with my old friend, Wite, and…"

"Wait… you mean Wite, of the Frozen House?"

"Yes" replied Eduardo.

"I thought you hated each other" she said.

Eduardo frowned.

"Saying I hate him is a bit too much. All that divided us were a few ideas"

"You mean after you defeated our sub-kingdoms, the Scarlets, the Military Macaws and the others" noted Jewel.

Eduardo sighed "Yes. But it is more complicated than that. He wanted us to go north, become "civilized" and "educated"" he said mockingly. "He wanted to become like a pet. He thinks that because now he has walls and can write the human language, he is some kind of supreme overlord. He thinks that because he sent his messenger with a human "airplane", he is better than the wilds. Ha! Fool!"

Eduardo made a few steps towards her daughter and placed his wing on her shoulder.

"That's why I need you and his son to fix things between us"

Jewel went pale.

"No…" she said.

Eduardo made a step back "What?"

"I. SAID. NO" she said "I won't go there even if they were the last kingdom on Earth and certainly not in order to marry his son!"

"But Jewel, this is the chance to reunite our kingdoms, to be allies again…"

"NO!" she screamed and flew outside.

Eduardo sighed. He knew there would be trouble.


	2. A Dream Of Darkness

**Firstly, I would like to thank Blu Razgriz for helping me out in this chapter and I would recommend him to anyone who needs help regarding beautifying the appearance of the story. Do not dismiss him because the owl said so. (Not trying to pick up a fight, just want to make sure that you understand what I'm talking about)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Azul, I see you returned from your trip in Australia". King Wite, the ruler of the Northern Spix Macaws said while fervently pacing around his chambers

"I expect you have a lot of stories to tell me."

"My lord..." Azul said as he got back to his feet.

Wite arched an eye.

"…I heard some disturbing news while I was in Sydney for a couple of days."

Wite turned to him with quizzical look.

"I've heard that…..vultures have started appearing at the outskirts of the city, harassing a number of bird communities."

Wite stood still for a moment before bursting out in hysterics.

"Azul, you do know this is ridiculous. My great grandfather eradicated the wretches over a hundred years ago." He stated matter-of-factly."

"On the slim chance they survived, they're scattered across the globe. They couldn't regroup and fight if they wanted to."

"That's what I thought at first, my lord. Before I saw it for myself." Azul responded, despite his lord's affirmation.

"What do you mean?!" Wite responded, the agitation in his voice apparent.

Azul inhaled deeply before recounting his tale."

"During the second day of my stay there, I decided to find out the truth by myself."

Wite merely cocked his head in response.

"That was one of my greatest mistakes I have ever made, for truly I say, a few hours after leaving the outskirts to trek into the wild, I found a huge flock of these monsters."

Wite narrowed his eyes at Azul, his true emotions betrayed by his facial expressions.

"They're weren't just a few. No there were hundreds of them... everywhere! I managed to leave without being spotted, but I knew, that it would not be the last time I would see them."

Azul glanced at Wite, noticing the look on his face clearly showing his worry.

"I overheard a couple of them holding guard a few steps away… It seems they're trying to find a way to leave the island, in order to reach either Asia or worse... us."

Wite stood silent.

"Did you tell anyone else?" Wite said after a few moments of silence.

"No, my lord. I thought your ears were the only ones that should listen to my words."

"Good. We don't need our citizens to panic." Wite replied.

Wite made a few steps towards Azul and placed his wing on the explorer's shoulder.

"Go to our blacksmiths and tell them that they should make a few more weapons. Also, inform Blu that tomorrow he's leaving for the South, more specifically, Central America, to marry Jewel. We might need the Amazon's Spix macaws in the foreseeable future."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blu was sitting in his room along with his tutor, Dr. Zane, trying to memorize all the Houses' mottos and banners.

"House Grafton?" Zane asked.

"The banner is a Scarlet macaw holding a sword and a mango. They live next to our sub-Tribe in the Amazon. Their motto is: "Red death awaits the unjust."

"Good. What about the Thallers?"

"The banner is a snow-white Owl with a mouse in its talons. They live in Canada, near Quebec.

"Their motto is:"Iron from ice". Blu replied lazily.

"What about their sub-tribe, the Durrandors?"

Blu watched the world map once again.

"The banner is an Owl with eyes that look like gears and holds a sword along with a shield. They used to live in Greece before the House was eradicated by the Chamicks of Germany and all living members were imprisoned in Washington DC by High King Alaric, king of all birds. Their family motto was "United we stand".

"Nope, that one belongs to the Barrens." Zane replied.

"Revenge comes first?" Blu asked.

"They used to say that a lot by it wasn't their motto."

Blu stood silent for a moment before answering again.

"Is it "The dead always come back"?"

Zane nodded.

"You see the Durrandors always had problems with their surrounding neighbors, so when they were attacked and defeated, they always found the way to turn things around, thus came the "Revenge comes first" mantra.

Blu stood silent before asking again.

"Why were they prosecuted?"

Zane stood up for a moment to think, before turning back to Blu.

"High King Alaric's family, the Alarans, always wanted to exert their influence wherever they could, even though they would always claim that it was for the good of the globe, I don't really trust them."

Blu wanted to reply to that, but the knock on the door interrupted him.

After a couple of seconds, the door opened and Azul entered the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jewel was sitting in her room when Great Meister Cain entered.

"Jewel?"

Jewel angrily turned to the old Macaw, not because he called her by her first name, but because she had made it clear she wished to stay alone for a couple of hours.

Her father was pressuring her into conforming to his will more and more every day. He just couldn't understand that her independence was all she had.

"What is it?" she asked.

Meister Cain, despite his usually serious face expressions, managed to form a smile on his face.

"I heard what has been happening these last days with your father. You see, I would help if I didn't agree with him-"

"Oh great, another one who has come to preach why I should be happy about this and-"

"No, Jewel!" He interrupted her.

"You shouldn't be neither happy nor proud nor anything like that. You're angered in your own right."

Jewel's face went soft that very instant. She was happy another one shared her view, if even just a little bit.

"You see, I've seen many women of your age being sent off to marry, but it has only been you that really resisted your father's wish."

"I don't have a choice…" Jewel muttered.

"No..." he said. "But I'll do something that I should have done with your sisters a long time ago. I cannot help you regarding your father, but I will teach you how to survive."

"What do you mean?"

"The North is far different both in ideology and mindset. There, people don't always confide in gods, they don't think of the consequences and never show any mercy, especially in politics."

"It's because of this that I'll teach you how to make sure you survive long enough for you to immerse yourself among them."

"Firstly, never ever show fear, or else they'll know they have won before they even try to beat you…"

"I know this very well Great Meister. My father taught me well."

Jewel had noticed that Cain's expression had changed.

"Meister, I know you mean well…" She said as he raised his face with her wing."

"But I'm on my own now."

"After all, I know you'll have Jamal to protect you."

Jewel nodded.

After that, she stretched her wings and flew out, leaving Cain alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness had devoured the world, leaving everyone and everything in its path desolate and destroyed.

And on top of this cruel abomination, on top of this unbound beast was….

Fenrir woke from his deep sleep. His eyes opened slowly and scanned the nearby area.

He has been in his tent sleeping. Having a nightmare to be exact.

His father always told him that nightmares are there to warn them of future events, and if so, the growing darkness should not be taken lightly.

His tribe has been in darkness for ages. Death, it seems.

Maybe the darkness was supposed to be his tribe. Maybe his tribe would grow.

Or, the nightmare meant the death of his tribe. He didn't know. But his gut told him that soon enough, he would.


	3. Saying Goodbye

**Hey guys, a new chapter's here. First and foremost, I would like to thank Blu Razgriz for reviewing my chapter before uploading. Now, enjoy…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And how are we supposed to go there, Jugal?" Blu asked while packing up anything he would need.

"I suppose we will go to the airport and sneak into the next plane heading to Mexico." Jugal replied as he wondered around Blu's room.

"Boy, at least now I know you will be coming with me. Actually, I thought father would assign The Filth to protect me, then, I would be done for!"

"The Filth has been your father's bodyguard for years, even if your father did assign him to protect you, The Filth would surely refuse. Either way, he is slower than death himself. Seven hells would have broken loose before you reach your destination with that man."

Blu chuckled softly at his friend's remark. After a couple of seconds, Blu wrapped a leather bag around his waist.

"I'm ready." He announced as he stood proudly next to his friend.

Jugal judged him carefully before nodding and heading off the room.

Blu hesitated to leave. He knew he wouldn't see his place for quite a while and wished to absorb as much of its liveliness as possible. He let go of the tears he was holding.

He was alone in this world.

His only acquaintances were his father, whom he despised greatly, the few nobles who thought they were as smart as the owls and Jugal, who unfortunately was always missing to attend his "adventures".

Blu knew it was his fault. He never really tried to approach these people.

He was too much of a coward for that.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blu followed Jugal through the busy streets of Spix's Landing, the capital of the North.

The streets were crowded, the people probably unaware of the changes in the royal family. As for his father, he was waiting at the gates to say farewell to his son

"Hey, Blu, have you ever left Spix's Landing?" Jugal asked as he made his way through the streets.

"Well….no." Blu replied.

"Then you should be glad to leave. You know, after the wedding we could delay our return for a few days so that I can take you to Rio de Janeiro, they will be celebrating the carnival soon enough, so it would be a great time to take you to a few clubs and pubs."

Blu just shrugged. He didn't really have the answer for his friend.

"There is certain club that I visited last time, what was it named…uhh…. Oh, yes. The club was named "Nico's and Pedro's"."

"Isn't that grammatically wrong?" Blu asked dully.

"That's what I asked them. They said that both "Nico and Pedro's" or "Pedro and Nico's" sounded off, so they ended up naming it "Nico's and Pedro's"."

Blu shrugged again. Jugal couldn't take it any longer.

"Alright, Blu, what's the matter?" he asked as he grabbed Blu and had him sit on a bench.

"What do you mean?" Blu asked trying to conceal his emotions, but Jugal was smarter than that.

"What is it, Blu, are you anxious about the trip?"

"No, it is not that…"

"You already miss you home, or what?"

"No…" Blu said as he slowly sighed. "It is my father."

"Oh."

Blu got back to his feet. "I don't want to talk about it."

Jugal just nodded and carried on. They were close to the gates and Blu's father was waiting for them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wite Gunderson was waiting next the gates along with other members of the royal court and to be honest, he felt quite nervous.

Not because his son was leaving, but because the other nobles were there, watching him. He knew that he shouldn't show any sign of weakness, and above all, he should be careful, for all powers shifts always happen when the heirs are missing.

Wite had actually made quite a few enemies over the years. Although his power base and citizens consisted of many bird species, all species apart from the Spix Macaws hate him. He was sure that the nobles he considered "friends" had something to do with this.

These were the consequences of feudalism, as Eduardo once warned him, but he didn't listen. Now he paid dearly for his stubbornness.

The true reason he wanted to be allies with Eduardo was so that in case he needed help to change the political traditions of his land, he would get help.

It didn't take long for him to realize that it wasn't only the other nobles who could cause problems.

The snow owls of Canada, the so-called "Thallers", have been sitting quietly for far too long. They would come south sooner or later.

And as if that wasn't enough, the Alarans, the family of the High King, have been pressuring him for not helping them in their warmongering.

He knew he couldn't take for any longer. Soon enough, politics would be his undoing.

Wite snapped out of his thoughts as he realized his son was a few meters away.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the other side of the Americas, Jewel was doing the very same thing; packing up for the long trip awaiting her.

She only used a backpack to store a few mangos and coconut so that she and her companion will not have to make any stops. The Amazon was not safe, especially now that the nearby kingdoms were at war.

The Scarlet Macaws have been quite hot-headed lately, trespassing the Military Macaw land. Of course, the Militaries decided to declare war to impose their will on the Scarlets. Probably both sides expected her father to help, but he didn't really care.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of pacing around the room. Jewel turned around only to see her Harpy Eagle guardian and companion, Jamal.

Although his appearance wasn't really intimidating, his black, leather armor mostly covering his body, made sure of the last statement.

Yet, his looks were truly terrifying. His blood-red eyes gave most of his allies to feel some "unnatural" feelings.

Some say that his eyes turned red after he was exiled by the Lacasters, the ruling family of the Harpy Eagle kingdom of Brazil. After that, he came to Jewel's father, looking for duty. After a number of trials, he was appointed guard of the royal family.

"Jamal, I didn't expect you to be here so soon." Jewel noted as she placed the backpack on her shoulders.

Jamal, being secretive as always, just shrugged.

Jewel sighed. "Anyway, come on, we gotta go."

Just as she was about to leave the hollow, Jamal stopped her.

"Your father?" He asked.

Jewel sighed "No, I'm not seeing him."

Jamal sent her a puzzled gaze.

"You know what the problem is, Jamal." She said as sat on her bed once again "He is sending me away without even asking me what I think about all… this." She said as she gestured everything around her with her wings.

Jamal just placed his wing on her shoulder.

"I understand." He said "Let's go."

"You are right, there is no time for looking back." She said as she got back to her feet "my father can burn for all I care!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fenrir was sitting above Earth, watching our planet carefully for anything strange. The seas were calm and winds blew calmly to all horizons. The ground shook slightly, a result of the earth's spinning.

After a couple of minutes, Fenrir noticed as a number of small luminous orbs made their appearance all across the globe. After seconds of counting, Fenrir had found sum of seven orbs. Three sitting in the south area of South America, more specifically, in the Amazon. Three more were in North America, one in the Grand Capital, in the High King's palace and two in Spix's Landing. The last one was in the center of Australia.

Once he examined them all, the orbs abruptly flew to the air, where they made a small circle. There, they started clashing with each other and after many clashes, one by one faded until only one remaining, which glowed like the sun…

Fenrir woke up panting. After calming down, he laid his back on the furry mattress again, thinking about the meaning of his vision. While its meaning was not exactly clear, the emotions that undertook him during the dream…

Dread….Fear….Death.

That was what he felt.

Fenrir decided to shake all that out of his head.

His was the leader of his tribe. A tribe of fellow vultures.

His tribe wasn't much, really. It consisted of five hundred birds, most of who were available to fight and protect their homes.

Fenrir sighed at the thought.

His father once told him that once he would die, all the other "manly" vultures would try to take the power for themselves. Fenrir massacred them all. His father had made sure that his son would know how to fight.

After seizing power for himself, Fenrir decided that going south, to Sydney, would be the best option. He had the fighting capability to beat the other leaders and unite the tribes, for they were all incompetent to make a single decision.

But not for long, for in few weeks' time, all tribes will be under the same banner, HIS banner…

The Banner of the Sandcallers.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it! expect the next chapter to be uploaded on Saturday-Sunday.**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **-Spiros**


	4. Ambush

**Alright, hope you are ready for this chapter, for things will be taking an interesting turn from now on.**

 **Please see the end of the chapter for an author's note.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness covered the Amazon once the sun set behind the mountains surrounding the tropical forest.

Thus, whether he liked it or not, Jamal had to find a safe place for him and Jewel to stay. They had long left the borders of the Spix Macaw territory, thus no soldiers were permitted to accompany them.

After an hour of searching, Jamal found a clearing on a small hill, perfect for observing the surrounding area in the case of suspicious movement.

Jewel immediately lied down on the grass, exhausted after hours of flight. Jamal, sturdy as always, decided to stay awake to make sure nothing bad happened.

"Jamal, I don't think anything will happen." Jewel said as she made herself comfortable.

Jamal just sighed and ignored her, annoyed by her lack of suspiciousness. They were in the middle of a jungle for Great Macaw's sake! Bandits and predators could be all around them at this very moment.

Yet, truth be told, no-one really dared to approach the land of the Spix Macaw's. Many consider them to be savages, but the truth is that they have the best army of the south, which consisted of two thousand light troops, one thousand archers and another one thousand pig riders.

And, of course, one should not forget that they have a considerable number of banner men, like the Military Macaws and the Scarlets, despite these two being at war.

Jamal shook all thoughts out of his head and concentrated on his job; protecting Jewel.

He sat a few meters away from Jewel and used his backpack as a back pillow, so that he could lay his back on something.

Jamal sighed. This would be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the Americas, something similar was taking place in Minnesota.

Blu and Jugal had reached the Minneapolis-Saint Paul International Airport in order to sneak onto the right airplane.

"When is the next airplane for Mexico?" Blu asked as he sat on one of the signs next to the airport.

"Well, based on my information base, the next one must be taking of in half an hour." Jugal replied.

"Your information base?" Blu said questioningly, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye, what's wrong with that?"

"Well… you are just a sellsword who just happens to like being paid by my father. I'm actually lucky you haven't stabbed on the back yet" Blu replied.

Jugal just frowned and looked the schedule boards.

"I believe it is time we began the boarding process." Jugal commented as he took off towards the closest airplane that seemed to be about to take off, with Blu following suit.

"ABSA?" Blu asked, having noticed the logo on the plane.

"Aye, what's the matter?" Jugal asked.

"As far as I know ABSA only goes towards Brazil."

"This one specifically to Rio de Janeiro, to be exact." Jugal replied.

"But we need to go to Mex…" Blu said before Jugal interrupting him.

"Jewel and her companion will need at least two weeks to reach Mexico, which means that we can chill out a bit and have some fun in Rio!"

"I don't know…" He replied, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Ohhh, come on, Blu, don't you have that instinct for adventure and exploration?

"You know, want to do something different for a change?"

Blu eyed him bluntly before replying.

"No..."

Jugal sighed.

"I have no other choice then."

Jugal took off and reached the airplane. Then, he noticed the still open luggage space.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to Rio without you." Jugal replied.

"Jugal, we have a mission to complete…"

"I know, and we will complete it. But everything at its time, now, it is relaxation time." Jugal said as he laid his back on a suitcase at the edge of the airplane's storage room.

Blu knew he had no other choice, he couldn't go to Mexico alone.

"Fine!" he declared and sat beside his companion.

"Atta boy!" Jugal exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Chill down, Blu." Jugal said "We're gonna do just fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Little did Blu and Jugal know that a few meters further, two birds were hiding among the decorative bushes of the airport.

"First cohort reports, the sheep and goat have left the nest. I repeat, the sheep and the goat hav…"

"Shut up you idiot." His companion snapped.

"I know they left, I'm right beside you for the Great Macaw's sake!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, yes, they just left the airport. We should inform lord Felipe about this."

"Yesss, we might even be promoted!"

"No-one would promote an idiot like you!"

"Who are you to…"

"Just shut up, dimwit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamal watched the moon set behind the mountains. He managed to keep his eyes wide open the whole night, protecting his princess. The very moment the moon disappeared, he made a quick to turn to see the sunrise.

"Wow" he thought. Although he usually wasn't one to be impressed by small things like this, he had to admit that the sunrise was beautiful. If only Jewel could see this…

Wait….Where is she?!

Jamal immediately got up to his feet and ran towards the place he left Jewel to sleep.

She certainly wasn't there.

Sweat started coming off Jamal's face.

Jamal you had one job.

Before being able even to react, an arrow struck him in the wing, incapacitated his ability to fly.

"Well-well, what do we have here? The Spix Macaw princess and her Harpy Eagle protector." A female voice exclaimed.

Jamal immediately took the arrow off his wing and turned.

"You…" he sighed.

"Of course it is me! Only I could sneak behind your back and capture someone without you taking notice" she said.

"Where is she, Akira?" Jamal asked.

"She's already on her way to my brother, Felipe. As for you, I decided to stay to see the look on your face." She said, letting a soft chuckle leave her beak.

"You don't need to do this." He said as he made a step forward.

"I wouldn't do that in your place, except if you want to have a wonderful arrow between your eyes." She replied as she drew another arrow.

Jamal sighed. He had only one choice.

Before Akira had the time to make the slightest move, Jamal extended his battle claws and positioned them in front of his face and chest to parry Akira's arrows.

Seeing that as an opportunity to engage in melee, Akira withdrew her bow and drew her katana.

Jamal continued his charge, one of his claws colliding with the katana and the other heading towards his foe's face.

But his foe was smarter than that. She ducked and kicked his other talon, forcing Jamal to let go of his battle claw.

Now, with only one weapon, he initiated a defensive stance, this time waiting for his opponent to make the first move.

"Is that so?" Akira said "In that case…." She said as she once again drew her bow "…goodnight."

With a single move, she let go of an arrow, merely scratching Jamal's neck.

"You missed." He said.

Akira, though, just laughed.

"No, I didn't." she said, and after not too long, Jamal fell down to his knees, with a great urge to vomit.

"Don't worry, it isn't poisonous, but you'll probably have a few hours of sleep today after all."

Jamal, unable to see straight, let alone speak, fell down unconscious.

Akira sighed. "I hope my brother does his part as well and captures the northern prince."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Okay guys, hope you liked it. In case you want to point anything I should or could add to this story, please, just leave a review. But even if you don't, all support is appreciated.**

 **See ya!**


	5. Nico and Pedro

**Hey guys, here's the new chapter, hope you like it!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane Blu and Jugal had boarded last night managed to land on the expansive Galaeo after a flight that lasted five long hours.

Both Blu and Jugal got back to their feet and stretched, for despite the annoying sound of the plane's engines, they managed to catch a few hours' sleep.

"Hey, Jugal?" Blu asked his friend.

"What?" Jugal replied.

"Once the trapdoor opens, we will fly off before the humans realize we were here."

"Yeah sure." Jugal said half-hearyily "Although, I don't think the humans will really mind, anyway."

After that, the trapdoor started to gradually open. Once the opening was large enough for both of them to fly off, Blu and Jugal took off.

The warm sun of Brazil greeted them as it bathem them in its life giving heat.

"Wow, it is really hot here." Blu commented as he wiped the sweat that ran through his face.

"I suppose cause you are used to summers that reach at least twenty-five degrees Celsius at most. Here, temperatures can even reach fifty."

"Oh gosh!" Blu exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it is still early summer, we will be long gone when the heat strikes this place. Anyway, what was the promise that I made before leaving?" Jugal asked.

"That you would take me to a nice club or something?"

"Oh, yes…." Jugal said "I said I would take you to "Nico's and Pedro's", didn't I?"

"Yep." replied Blu.

"Well, they should preparing for the evening at this moment, but I don't think paying a friendly visit would hurt them."

"I guess not." Blu replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO, I tell you, dude, things are fine as they are!" Nico exclaimed as he re-adjusted the colorful bottle caps hanging all over the walls of their little club.

"I know, but we must take this to the next level, this ain't the level, the next one is THE level!" Pedro replied as he removed the bottle caps once again. "We must do something new, something that starts with A like Awesome and end with Z like Zealous, which will be the rest of the club owners!"

Nico just sighed "What's wrong with this level, anyway?" he asked.

"Don't take me wrong, the level is A-level of Awesomeness, but this won't keep us going for much longer, we need something that barks "Awesome and Amazing" to the customers from a distance, to bring them in!"

"Something like you, then?" Nico said trying to tease his friend.

"HA-HA, very funny, Nico." Pedro replied, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, someone's entering!" Nico exclaimed once again.

"Nico, Pedro, how are you guys doing?!" Jugal yelled as he got on the stage along with them.

"Hey, Jugal, what are you doing here?" they both asked.

"Just accompanying one of my clients." Jugal replied as Blu presented him.

"Blu, pleasure to meet you." Blu said as he extended his wing, expecting a handshake from both the Cardinal and Canary to do the same, instead they didn't reciprocate his gesture and stared at his wing blankly.

"I don't know what you are used to in the place you call home, which I would like to know, but here in Rio, we don't believe in formalities." Pedro said he hive-fived Blu's wing with quite the force for a Cardinal.

"Just a citizen of Spix's Landing." Blu answered shortly.

"I expect your name has nothing to do with the prince of your land, right?" Nico said jokingly, trying to lighten Blu's attitude towards them.

Immediately Blu turned from his worried mode to his awkward mode "No, of course not!" he said trying to keep his calm.

Jugal wanted to comment on that but immediately received a soft hit from Blu's elbow, signaling him to shut up.

"What was is that you wanted to say, Jugal?" Nico asked.

"Ahhh, we're excited to be here, and we would like to help set all this up…" Jugal replied.

"Great. Nico and I are going to the backstage to bring the shiny stickers we stole from the humans!" Pedro announced as he ran off to the backstage.

"Hey, we never agreed on…." Nico's voice faded as he left as well.

Then, Blu found the chance to talk to his friend.

"Who told you we ought to help, you idiot!?" Blu exclaimed as he angrily stared at Jugal.

"To be honest, when you signaled me to keep my mouth shut, it was the first thing that popped in my mind." Jugal protested.

Blu could do nothing but sigh. "Well, I'm your employer and I demand that we leave this madness!"

Jugal smiled mischievously "Blu, my employer is your father, who told me to take you to the borders of the US and Mexico."

"And that's what we should do!"

"Yes, but your father never specified when we have to be there, not what to do before then."

Before Blu was able to reply back, Nico and Pedro stepped in.

"Alright, help us fill this place with this stuff." Pedro said as he presented them with two huge boxes of glittering stickers resembling all sorts of birds and other animals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jewel slowly opened her eyes, reaction to the sudden light that filled the room. She didn't take long to realize she was tied up on a stake, in the middle of the room. There was only one huge opening, probably meant to let light in the room.

"Well-well, the little princess is awake after a long night's sleep."

Jewel immediately turned her gaze towards the source of the male voice.

"You…" she hissed.

"Me." Felipe, king of the Scarlets, replied.

"But…but, why? You and my father are allies." she said.

Roberto let a small chuckle leave his beak. "No, I'm a vassal of your father… a disturbance in your father's mind, friends when you are in need of us and an enemy when my people are in need. We are the losers of a far-stretched war."

"Oh, I get it, so you keep hostage to use me against my father, to force him fight your war with the Militaries." She noted.

"And why should we stop there?" Roberto said. "Maybe exchange you for the position of the warden of the South. You know, such a title could help my family very much. But no, we are to send you to the Alarans of Washington. Maybe then, we would also have the blessings of the Iron Throne."

"Why tell me all this?" Jewel asked "I could as well escape and tell my father everything about this."

"Oh, but all this is already fully planned out, Alarian guards are just outside this room and more are to come to aid us in the fight against our enemies. More-less, everything is ready for an attack against your tribe and your fiancé's kingdom, all that remains is that we capture him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fenrir signaled the rest of his tribe to stop.

They had arrived at the outskirts of Sydney and managed to find a place to camp at.

Fenrir sat on one of the many hills surrounding the city and observed it carefully. The opportunities were countless. He just needed to show his strength to the other leaders so that they agree on a common "Whawhai", an alliance, a horde that devours all.

He had heard of the puny alliances of the "great" Houses of Europe and America, completely unable to turn their back without someone stabbing them.

The Whawhai was sacred, an oath taken by blood, a blood that he would trade for power.

"Leader, another leader wishes to see you."

Fenrir turned to his servant before eyeing the bird accompanying him.

That bird was far larger than himself and anything he had ever seen.

"Sure, thank you." Fenrir said and dismissed the servant. "What is it that you want?" he asked his leader-guest.

"Your purpose?" the vulture replied.

Without hesitating, Fenrir replied with ease "To see that your blood becomes part of my blood."

His guest didn't seem to like the answer, but replied with the same ease Fenrir had earlier "Then we fight. Tomorrow. In the pit. No crying. No lollygagging. Before the moon falls."

And with that, the vulture left, leaving Fenrir alone once more.

Fenrir could do no more than smile.

A hell of a fight was waiting for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Reviews and Follow are appreciated, for either supporting or criticizing purposes.**

 **-Spiros**


	6. Powerful Tail Feathers!

**Alright, guys (and girls), after a couple of months of inactivity, I decided to make an epic comeback. I want to thank Lowknave for helping me in this chapter by being a beta reader. His help is much appreciated. Also, sorry for taking so long to update, but as you can see, my attention was shifted to other matters plaguing this archive, but since they have been resolved, I guess I can resume this story.** **Well, that's all I had to say, here's chapter 6…**

* * *

The sun had slowly began to set behind the mountains that surrounded the now sleepless city of Rio de Janeiro, and with it, only the outstanding light emitted from the houses of the humans remained to show the way.

Both Blu and Jugal sat on the huge statue of the human's holy man, who was observing the sun begin hiding below the far spanning tree line that circled around the city.

"I'll be honest here Jugal… I never actually thought that I would spend the worst trip of my life, here, in one of the worst city I've ever seen, not to mention I am being protected by the worst mercenary my father ever hired."

Jugal turned his gaze towards Blu and frowned. He responded with a hint of minor agitation.

"As far as I remember, I have already saved your sorry tail at least a dozen times now." Jugal said, directly pointing at Blu's tail, further emphasizing his statement made.

Blu did nothing more than groan in annoyance and take off away from Jugal.

"Where are you going?" Jugal shouted, as he took off to follow his frustrated employer. Fleeing from him, Blu decided to express his discontent with Jugal while airborne.

"Firstly, I had enough of you. Secondly, Nico and Pedro have invited us to one of their parties. With that in mind, I would rather get on with it now, so that I can leave this dreadful city and never have to come back to it ever again!"

Jugal shook his head. Disapproving the idea. "No-can-do buddy, we'll stay here until I say so."

Blu then abruptly landed on a rooftop, with Jugal following suit.

"Let me explain you something, plebe." Blu slowly exhaled, almost as if he was trying to keep his coolness. "You know what the difference between you and me is?"

Jugal stepped forward to answer, but Blu halted him, before releasing a tidal wave of words and accusations, all aimed at Jugal's face.

"I'm your prince! I'm your leader, your oppressor. I am whatever I please to be. YOU are whatever I please you to be! I am your-"

"Oh, you're blind, bloody fool!" Jugal shouted over Blu's own thundering voice.

"You can't insult me!" He argued, now openly furious with his own subordinate standing against him.

"We've had vicious princes, and had idiot princes, but I don't know if we have ever been cursed by a vicious, idiot prince!" Jugal replied once again, this time his face only an inch away from Blu's.

"You can't say that to me!" Blu bellowed, starting to lose whatever piece of 'nobility' and 'calmness' he had left.

"They once threw a cabbage at you, so you decide that you'd rather stay in your room, before punishing them all! They hate you, you fool, only because you can't understand how a normal bird thinks!" Jugal denounced, which finally brought Blu to his breaking point.

"You're talking to a prince!" Blu shouted again, his face devilishly red with anger. Yet, the adrenaline coursing through his veins wasn't enough to dodge Jugal's wing, which perfectly landed on his left cheek, sending Blu a few steps back, holding his cheek as if the slap had snapped his jaw.

"And now I struck a prince!" Jugal once again approached Blu, this time having the element of brutal force on his side. "But did the feathers fall off from my wing?"

Watching from afar, a dozen Scarlet Macaws sat bewildered by the sight of the two Spix Macaws fighting.

"Don't worry lads, this is the best opportunity we have. It is now or never." The Scarlet commander announced as he got a better grip over his spear.

"Remember, we need them alive, or else we are gonna be skinned alive by Felipe. Got it?" The commander reminded, clearly distressed by the thought.

The rest of the Scarlets nodded and got ready for the skirmish.

"Alright, on my mark. Spread out and take them by surprise." He whispered.

After a few seconds, that seemed like hours for the Scarlets, the commander took off and yelled.

"Charge!"

With that, twelve Scarlets rushed out of the numerous bushes and trees near the rooftop and quickly surrounded the two Spix Macaws.

"So, my prince," The Scarlet commander made a few steps forward towards Blu, who was staggering back in response. "They're two ways to do this. We either kill your companion and knock you out, or you peacefully come with us and we let your companion go, either way, he is of no use to us. Your choice..."

Blu already had the answer in mind, but Jugal quickly countered it before it was even announced, by saying.

"Fair offer, however I have no relations to this 'prince' here, and I'll let you all deal with him however you see fit." The mercenary Spix Macaw then threw his dual swords on the ground to prove this.

"You can't leave me here, with these savages…" Blu shot back, now with desperation in his voice.

"Well, my prince, I believe your royal and powerful tail feathers are enough to keep you alive, are they not?"

With that, Jugal took off, leaving Blu alone with the Scarlets. Blu's eyes glanced around in clear panic, he was exposed, and left at the mercy of these Scarlet Macaws...

"Now, now, gentlemen, I don't think this is time for rush actions…" Blu started to retreat back again, only to meet another Scarlet in his way.

"Well…" the Scarlet commander again slowly began to approach Blu, until he was only a couple inches away from Blu. "… You are screwed."

With these last words, all the Scarlets rushed towards Blu.

Despite the tremendous speed and agility of the Scarlets, Blu managed to get away from the commander and ran towards the edge of the building without getting caught.

He spread open his wings and let himself fall from the edge.

Just as he started to accelerate, he dared to look behind him to check the situation.

"Great! I have a dozen of Scarlets chasing me, in a city which I hardly know, in an entirely different continent." He thought direly to himself, but he didn't regret what he had said towards Jugal...

Just as he thought that, Blu didn't look back forward in time to notice the huge tree that stood in his way...

A sudden pain coursed through his body as the hard, seemingly rocky surface of the tree met the back of his head.

In just a few seconds, Blu hit the ground.

Before closing his eyes to drift in the unscheduled, tree-induced sleep, Blu managed to make out a few of the Scarlets' voices.

"Commander, this must be the first bird that seems to be getting more and more stupid as he grows." One Scarlet remarked, as the rest began to notice something...

"Hell, his head is bleeding." The commander stated, now concerned.

"Get the medic, we must not let him die!" Another voice yelled urgently.

And with that, Blu lost all consciousness, slowly drifting in a world of nightmares.

* * *

Fenrir walked silently as he entered the arena, his fellow competitor, Chieftain Kala, walking besides him.

"So, feel lucky today?" Fenrir asked Kala, hoping to get the friendliest answer the chieftain could give.

"Not talk. Easier kill you." Kala replied. Fenrir shrugged and turned his gaze towards the fight pit.

It wasn't as huge as a few claimed it to be, but it still had its charm. It was just a circular pit, fifty meters in diameter, with a lot of seats for spectators to watch the Whawhai matches.

"Good luck." Fenrir said to his opponent, who just snorted and walked towards his side of the ring.

Fenrir took place as well, facing his opponent.

The announcer flew towards the center of the arena.

"Gooooood Morning, citizens of the Wastelands, welcome to the Sydney arena!"

Two thousand vultures, all belonging to Kala's tribe, cheered for their leader.

"Now, this is a fight." Fenrir thought.

The announcer flew towards the wheel of fate.

Fenrir sighed. The wheel of fate was, as the name suggested, a wheel with numerous icons, hand-drawn by the shamans, and was used to apply special rules on the match.

"Spin the wheel!" "Spin the wheel!" "Spin the wheel!"

The announcer, without an ounce of hesitation, span the wheel and eagerly waited for the result.

After a few seconds, the wheel started to considerably slow down, until it stopped.

The wooden arrow that would indicate the selected icon pointed at the one picture that Fenrir despised.

The "Flightless" icon.

As the name suggested, no flight was permitted.

This was bad. Fenrir needed to be able to fly. He didn't have the physique of his opponent nor the strength, yet, he had a profound flying speed. But that didn't matter now.

"Alright, competitors, pick your weapons."

Fenrir walked up to the armory and quickly picked a shield, specifically made to strap around the user's wing, and spear, for he needed the extra range.

With that, he walked back to his starting spot and waited for the announcer to signal the beginning of the match.

He noticed Kala's armament, which consisted of three javelins and a greatsword.

Fenrir gulped. This really looked bad.

But if he managed to dodge and parry the javelins, Kala would be in a disadvantage.

"Fight!"

The shout of the announcer snapped Fenrir out of his thoughts and realized it was time to move.

He quickly ran towards Kala, holding his shield in front of his body to protect himself.

Fenrir saw the first javelin coming towards him. The tip almost hit his head but for an inch.

The second javelin reached him but Fenrir managed to dodge by stepping aside.

Finally, he saw Kala drawing the third and final javelin.

With only thirty feet between him and the bulky chieftain, Fenrir decided to raise up his shield again. There was no way Kala would miss this one.

Fenrir heard Kala's grunt as the javelin left the chieftain's wings.

A second later he felt the sudden force of the javelin penetrating his shield.

But the shield wasn't enough. The tip of the javelin managed to go through the reinforced copper and the wood that was inside the shield.

Fenrir felt the javelin piercing his throat and coming out from the other side.

Due to the sheer force of the thrown spear, Fenrir fell on his back and immediately reached for the javelin, which was still in his throat.

Then he realized he couldn't breathe, and his blood become a river on the dirt of the fight pit. He was one dead bird.

Apart from feeling his blood filling his lungs, he also felt the menacing steps of the chieftain, who stood above him.

With one swift strike, Fenrir's life ended.

* * *

 **I know, I know. This chapter isn't as good as the other ones, but hey, I haven't written anything for months. I needed this a warm up. Also, this chapter is ideal for you to understand what I mean when I say "OCs have to die randomly".**

 **Anyway, reviews are appreciated, especially now that I need motivation and inspiration. If anyone has any ideas about this story, they can post it on a review.**

 **-Spiros the Chained**


	7. Merry Christmas

There are some things that need to be addressed.

Firstly, Merry Christmas everyone! I hope that everyone gets to have a great time today, whether you are Christians, Muslims, or whatever else there is you people believe. That goes to everyone, even for those who don't want my wishes.

Due to certain events that took place in life these past days, some of you who know the true meaning of my nickname might know what it could be, I decide that I will delete my story and start a new one, for a new inspiration entered my mind. I watched Star Wars: Rogue One yesterday, and I gotta tell you that this movie is easily the best movie of the franchise so far. It had a great space battle, great character development and of course everyone's favourite Space Hitler.

Anyway, the whole rebellion that took place in the movie inspired to do something revolutionary as well. I just got the idea literally this very moment that I am writing this very sentence. The whole story will remain hidden to the public, until I ask for advice from certain individuals.

Finally, seeing how much the archive has evolved since the unpleasant events that took place in last summer, I hope that things will continue going only for the better.

Merry Christmas,

Spiros the Unchained


End file.
